In a quartz resonator used for a bio-related sensing device, antibodies 103 capturing antigens by an antigen-antibody reaction are formed as an absorption layer on an excitation electrode 102 in a film shape formed on a surface of a quartz piece 101, and blocking substances (blockers 104) such as, for instance, proteins are absorbed into spaces among the antibodies 103, as shown in FIG. 17. Further, when antigens 105 are absorbed into the absorption layer, the natural frequency of the quartz resonator varies in accordance with an absorption amount of the antigens 105.
A manufacturing method of such a quartz resonator will be briefly described. A buffer solution is supplied into a quartz sensor having a quartz resonator on a bottom portion thereof, and subsequently, a solution containing a predetermined amount of antibodies 103 is supplied into the quartz sensor, to thereby make the antibodies 103 absorbed into a surface of the excitation electrode 102. Next, under this state, a solution containing a predetermined amount of blockers 104 is injected into the quartz sensor to make the blockers 104 absorbed into the surface of the excitation electrode 102. The reason why the blockers 104 are previously absorbed into the excitation electrode 102 is to prevent the antigens from being absorbed into the surface of the excitation electrode 102 to secure an accuracy of correspondence between a capturing amount of the antigens and frequencies. A frequency variation of the quartz resonator at the time of manufacturing the quartz sensor and a frequency variation at the time of measurement using the manufactured quartz sensor are sequentially shown in FIG. 18.
In the manufacturing stage of the aforementioned quartz sensor, it is necessary to know how much the frequency of the quartz resonator is lowered depending on which level the concentration of the antibodies 103 is set. Accordingly, it is convenient if pieces of time-series data of frequencies of the quartz resonators obtained for each concentration of the antibodies 103 in solutions are displayed on one screen. Further, also in the measurement stage using the manufactured quartz sensor, it is necessary to know how much the frequency of the quartz resonator is lowered depending on which level the concentration of the antigens 105 is set. Similarly, in this case, it is convenient if pieces of time-series data of frequencies of the quartz resonators obtained for each concentration of the antigens 105 in solutions are displayed on one screen. However, there is a problem that an operation to extract only the frequency variation amount (Δf) from a start of the absorption until an end of the absorption from the time-series data on each screen obtained for each concentration and edit the pieces of data on one screen requires much labor and time, and this is quite troublesome for an operator.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 describes that in a sample analyzer that performs a sample concentration measurement using a biosensor, the measured results regarding the sample concentration are input into a personal computer, and various statistical processes are performed on the input data using the computer, but, no reference is made regarding a concrete method for the statistical processes.
Patent Document 1
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-209861 (Paragraph 0008, FIG. 1)